


Alice and the Beast

by xBlackxRosexRebellionx



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Beast on Human Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Furry Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackxRosexRebellionx/pseuds/xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: Alice is saved from certain death by a beast. Seeing that he is wounded, she takes the stubborn beast back to her home to tend to his wounds and offer him a place to sleep for the night. But she gets more than she bargained for as a result.
Relationships: Original Male Beast Character/Original Female Human Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Alice and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInArkham89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInArkham89/gifts).



_This is an original story but has very heavy Beauty and the Beast overtones. The idea just hit me one night, so I decided to run with it. I want to dedicate this one to AliceinArkham89. I’ve dedicated a few stories to her now, but this one was written specifically for her, including a character written with the name of her choosing. So, Alice, I hope you like this one, dear. Here’s to you…_

****

**_Alice and the Beast_ **

Alice blinked as she stared up at the creature that stood before her, its massive chest heaving, its thick, tawny fur splashed and speckled with the blood of her assailants.

Her green eyes wandered over the snow, to the broken and bloodied bodies of her attackers as they lay sprawled across the fresh fallen snow, decorating it with their crimson blood in strangely beautiful, if not macabre, designs.

Then her eyes returned to the monster – no, her savior, it would seem, was a better word for the creature – who had savagely torn apart the wolves that had sprung from the woods and tried to attack her.

That thought caused her to cast a forlorn eye in the direction of her father’s old plow horse, Gunpowder, as the old gelding was so aptly named, after the color of his coat.

Alice sighed, her eyes burning with unshed tears for the horse that was even older than she was. She had first learned to ride on that horse. He was – no, had been – a good horse, gentle and mild-mannered, calm and steadfast, even in his last moments as the old boy had tried to fight off the beasts that had sprung out at them from the cover of the woods. And how unlikely were the chances that wolves would attack in broad daylight? Everyone knew that they hunted most often under the cover of darkness, keeping to the shadows so as to catch their prey unsuspecting. The beasts had caught Alice and her four-legged companion off guard and unprepared.

But, then, wasn’t that what her savior was? A beast?

Alice watched as the beast cocked its head at her, those large, erect ears twitching as it seemed to study her, its nostrils flaring wildly and its chest still heaving as it slowly began to regulate its breathing. She let her eyes wander over the creature, taking in the tawny fur that covered the massive beast in a thick pelt, the wide, alert eyes that gazed back at her. Those eyes were the color of amber, such a rich, golden hue, and they seemed to bear a striking sense of intelligence that both surprised and amazed her. Its head was large, not quite canine but not really feline either, tapering into a muzzle with flaring nostrils, thin black lips, and a gaping mouth with sharp, curved fangs for teeth.

The creature had large paws for hands and feet, tipped with long, sharp, black claws. It stood on its hind legs, its back slightly hunched as it stared down at her with those amber colored irises. The beast was tall, _very_ tall, probably standing over six and a half feet tall – and, if she was honest, it was probably closer to seven feet in height.

She watched as the creature lowered its head, reminding her of a pup that was expecting a good scolding.

But its head jerked up, those amber eyes growing wide with surprise as Alice voiced her gratitude, offering up a humble, “Thank you. You saved my life.”

The creature snorted in response, its nostrils flaring and its broad shoulders shrugging rather nonchalantly, almost as if to say, “It’s no big deal.”

Alice’s brows rose at that, but she insisted, “It was no small feat. I wish I knew how to thank you.”

The creature lifted its gaze to meet hers once more, those amber eyes wide before it blinked and tilted its head to one side. Its furry brows furrowed then as it watched her.

“Do you live around here somewhere?” Alice asked.

The creature jerked its big head off towards the woods, and she inquired, “You live over that way? Is it close by?”

She probably should check the creature’s wounds and tend to any it may have sustained while defending her. It was the least she could do.

But the creature shook its big head, as if she had misunderstood it, grunting and gesturing to the trees with a wide sweep of its paw.

That made her brows furrow, prompting her to raise the question, “You live in the woods?”

It nodded in confirmation and Alice shook her head, insisting, “No, no, no. That just won’t do.”

The creature’s brows furrowed at that and it tilted its massive head to look at her. And that was when she realized that there, atop its head, grew two long, curled horns. The horns were thick, just a few shades darker than the color of its fur, and they curved first upwards, then back over its head before finally tapering into points that jutted away from its head on either side. How had she missed those? But then, she supposed, it was probably the sunlight glimmering through the thick stretch of trees that lined the path she was currently standing on that had finally cast its light upon those ornate horns, much like a goat’s horns.

“Well,” she finally decided, “I suppose you’ll just have to come with me then. I won’t have you sleeping out in the cold.”

The creature’s brows rose at that but it made no attempt to follow her as she began to gather up what was left of her things that had been scattered across the path during the scuffle she’d had with the wolves. First, she scooped up her journal, hoping that it was not too damaged by the snow. Then, she retrieved the pack that held the food she had stored away for the trip she had been making, an errand for her father really – one that didn’t look as if it would be completed any time soon after the events of that afternoon. Next, she went to gather up the coins that had scattered across the snow, stooping to collect each and every piece of silver before tucking them away into the pockets of her long, flowing skirt. Finally, she bent beside the faithful steed who had accompanied her on her fateful journey, a tear slipping down her cheek as she heard the old gelding rasp his last breath before voicing one last, shuddering sigh and closing his eyes. She patted his shoulder gently in one last farewell.

Alice sniffed, reaching up to wipe at her eyes, and pushed herself up onto her feet, turning once more to her savior.

“Well?” she asked, “Are you coming or not?”

The creature cocked one furry brow at her, and she returned the gesture, hinting, “Well, come on. The sun will soon be setting.”

When the creature hesitated, Alice huffed, “Listen, I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be walking through these woods at night. Chances are, there are _plenty_ more of _those –,”_ she paused to gesture down at the bodies of the dead wolves that were scattered around them, “out _there.”_

She jabbed the same finger in the direction of the trees that bordered the path they were standing on.

The creature heaved a sigh and she almost could have sworn she even saw it roll its eyes at her, but it took a lumbering step towards her.

“That’s more like it,” she said, voicing her approval, “Now, then, off we go.”

As it turns out, the trip back home turned out to be much longer and more tedious than she had expected. Not only did she have to go it on foot, but she also had to stop midway to shoulder the weight of her companion who, as she came to discover, had suffered more extensive wounds than it had initially led on.

When they finally broke through the forest and she spotted her little cabin in the clearing, perched on a hill that was overlooking the small village below where her father lived, Alice allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. They were almost there.

She half-nudged, half-dragged the creature towards the cabin and through the front door of her humble little abode. It was nothing fancy, but it was hers. She had bought and paid for it with what little money she had made mending people’s clothes, and the men of the village had scorned her for it, insisting that a woman was not meant to provide for herself but was to find a respectable beau to settle down with and let him provide for her. But, then, Alice had never been one for following the ideals of others. She had retained her mother’s spirited and independent nature, her bold stance on voicing her own opinions and her unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Maybe that was why she had spent more of her meager earnings on books than decorations or furnishings.

Heaving the cumbersome beast over to her kitchen table, she let him fall into one of the two chairs she had perched around it, muttering, “Don’t move. I’ll be back to tend to your wounds.”

The creature huffed at her, the gesture puffing out its cheeks and causing the air to escape from its lips, which revealed the fact that two of its fangs were longer than the rest, protruding up from its lower set of gums to graze its upper lip.

Alice made her way around the cabin, lighting candles and fetching a needle and thread, a soft cloth, and a basin full of water. She returned to the beast, setting the things she had gathered out on the table, and pulled the other chair up to the one that the creature was currently slouched in, its head hung down to its chest as its massive chest rose and fell.

Dear God! Had it fainted? She would never be able to get it out of that chair if it was nothing but dead weight!

But, to her relief, Alice heard a rather loud snore rumble out of the creature and, suddenly, she couldn’t help it. She began to giggle.

The creature jumped slightly at the sound of her bubbly laughter and lifted its head just enough to glare at her, its upper lip lifting into a sneer as it voiced a low snarl. But the gesture was half-hearted, the creature clearly exhausted after their trek back to her cabin.

Alice smiled, assuring it, “I’m just going to check you over. Go back to sleep.”

The creature nodded, though the motion was more like a lazy lolling of its head, before letting its head fall back to its chest. And, not a moment later, the snoring started once more.

Alice wasn’t sure where to start. She didn’t know what blood belonged to the creature and what belonged to the wolves it had saved her from. So, she began the meticulous task of slowly scouring its hulking body, running her fingers through its thick, soft, tawny colored pelt as she searched for any wounds it might have sustained during the scuffle.

Shaking her head not halfway into her task, Alice decided that it would be easier to simply wash the creature first, removing the blood that was now matted into its pelt, before she would be able to locate any sources of injuries.

So, she did just that, washing the creature’s thick pelt and using her fingers comb out any mats she found. Once that task was completed, she found that it was much simpler to check for wounds. The wounds that she found were tended to, most simply requiring a thorough rinsing or some dressing but some requiring her to use her mending skills with a needle and thread. While she didn’t have any surgical thread, she had acquired plenty of experience sewing and mending torn and tattered articles of clothing. And, while mending material was _much_ different than stitching up a wound, she found that it was easy enough, especially with her patient currently snoring loudly enough to wake the dead.

Once she was finished, Alice took the basin over to dump the murky water down the sink. Then she went to wash herself up before finally making her way to her bedroom, where she changed the linens on her bed and fluffed the downy pillows to make them more comfortable for her new guest.

When she finally returned to the kitchen, she found said guest slumped over, starting to lean away from the table and towards the floor on the other side. She hurried over to the beast, hooking one arm around its waist and tucking her shoulder up under its arm, and began to slowly lift it from the chair.

“All right now. Come on,” she urged, her voice strained as she struggled to heft it up onto its furry feet.

The creature voiced a sound not unlike a whimper and struggled to get its feet underneath it, limping slightly as it let her guide it down the hall and into her room.

“Now,” she said, “I’ve made the bed up for you. You should be nice and comfortable in here. The linens are fresh and it’s the warmest room in the house.”

The creature practically fell onto the bed, landing on its side, and Alice giggled, reaching down to gather up the blankets and pulling them up to the creature’s chest, tucking them under the bend of its arm. But, as she went to leave, she felt one furry paw reach out and wrap its long, clawed fingers around her wrist. Its grip was surprisingly strong and unyielding, even when she reached down to try to pry its fingers away from her wrist.

Her green eyes found its amber ones staring back at her, a pleading look in its eyes as it gazed up at her. It huffed, giving a backwards jerk of its head and tugging her towards the bed, but Alice protested.

“Oh no,” she explained, “I’ll sleep out on the couch. You take the bed. It’s the comfiest place in the house and you did defend my honor after all. You deserve it. Now rest. You’ll see me in the morning. I’m not going anywhere.”

But this didn’t seem to satisfy the creature. Instead, it only tugged harder at her wrist, threatening to leave a bruise there in the shape of a large hand and long, strong fingers. Again, it gave a huff and jerked its head, indicating for her to get into the bed.

Seeing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere like this, Alice finally gave in, sighing, “Oh, all _right!_ I suppose. But just this once.”

She threw back the covers and slid into bed beside the creature, giving it her back and settling in a few inches away from it. But the creature wasn’t having it. Instead, it reached right out, wrapping one long, furry arm around her waist, and drug her back against it, pressing her back flush against its front. With that, it buried its face in her long, blonde hair and sighed, promptly falling off to sleep.

“Mangy mongrel…” she grumbled under her breath as she reached down for the blankets and pulled them up over herself, “And you’d better not steal the covers either or I _will_ kick you out of my bed.”

The only response she got was a loud snore that was voiced right into her ear.

“Dear Lord…” she sighed, “Give me patience.”

Alice awoke with a start, her green eyes flashing open and her muscles tensing as she struggled to figure out what had disturbed her sleep. She waited with bated breath, her brows furrowing. Then, she felt it, a large, clawed paw slowly skating across her stomach over the thin cotton of the long, tunic shirt that she had tucked into the waist of her long, flowing skirt.

She heard a low purr rumble up from behind her, the sound spilling right into her ear as its warm breath ghosted over the sensitive shell of her ear, and a shudder racked her whole system. Every nerve in her body came alive, every muscle tensing as she tried to figure out whether fight or flight was her best option here. But the creature lounging behind her had other plans, nuzzling its muzzle into her hair. Its nostrils flared wildly as it snuffled and sniffed at the long strands of her golden hair, capturing her scent in great, greedy gulps. And, if the solid press of a certain unmistakable object against the small of her back was any indication, the creature was not only a male, but he _certainly_ liked what he smelled.

“W-What are you doing?” she demanded, hating the way her voice faltered and shook.

But the creature’s only response was to flatten that large paw across her stomach and rut against her from behind, making his intentions _quite_ clear.

Alice’s eyes widened at that. Oh God! He wouldn’t… Would he?

She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt that large paw venture due south, tugging impatiently at the hem of her shirt, no doubt trying to pull it from her skirt. With that task complete before Alice had time to really process just what exactly was going on, the beast slowly skirted his hand up under her top, his furry paw pressed to her skin and his long claws lightly raking against her sensitive skin. Much to her surprise, the fur sparked something akin to arousal within Alice, like a fire licking at her skin wherever it was touched, a warm but pleasant tingling crackling across her skin.

The beast nuzzled her hair aside and brushed his muzzle against the nape of her neck, his heated breath puffing against her sensitized skin and causing another shudder to race down her spine. A warm, wet, rough tongue stretched out of his mouth and lapped at her neck, slowly roaming from her shoulder up to the spot just below her ear, and Alice found herself arching back into the beast despite herself. Her fingers clutched at the blankets that were draped beside her, her fingers fisting in the material as she felt those sharp fangs lightly rake against her ear, prompting a rather embarrassing whimper from her as her ass jutted not-so-subtly against that solid, sturdy bulge behind her. The creature, in turn, brought his hand up to grasp her breast in his massive paw, yanking her back against him and ramming the head of his cock against her ass over her skirt.

But that only seemed to frustrate the creature and, soon, Alice felt his paw sliding from her breast down to the waist of her skirt, where his clawed fingers slipped beneath the fabric and then, before she could comprehend what he had planned, the skirt was ripped from her body and cast somewhere behind the creature, leaving Alice to gasp in surprise and shudder as her skin was suddenly exposed to the cool air sense the motion had thrown the blankets back.

Goosebumps broke out over her skin, only to be chased away as the creature drug that clawed paw slowly up the length of her thigh, from her knee, all the way up and around to her now-bare ass. Alice’s mind prickled with fear as the brief question of whether or not the creature would want to take her ass flitted through her mind. But, as it turned out, that was not his intention. Instead, he simply grazed those claws over the swell of her ass, his large palm cupping at her and giving her a firm squeeze as he rumbled his approval into her ear, nuzzling and lapping at the shell of her ear with his long, cat-like tongue.

Alice gasped as she felt the creature slowly rake his claws up the length of the outside of her thigh, just lightly enough to cause her skin to raise in goosebumps once more. Then he moved his paw around her hip, and, for a moment, she thought he meant to slide it between her thighs. But, instead, the creature ventured on up over her stomach once more, finding her breast and molding over the generous swell he found there. His fingers plucked and squeezed at her rosy nipple, the creature seeming to delight in the sharp gasp she voiced into the night as her back arched into his touch, her body demanding more from him.

The creature leaned up on one elbow, bending to nuzzle at her neck and throat, causing Alice’s breath to catch in her throat when she felt his teeth lightly nibbling at her. But, sensing her fear, he whined, grasping at her breast once more as if trying to soothe her anxiety. Once he was sure that she had calmed, he used his grip on her breast to pull her back against him, rocking his powerful hips to rub the broad head of his cock against the cleft of her bare ass. He brought his mouth back up to her ear then, voicing the softest whimper as he changed the course of his wandering paws to slide ever-so-slowly down over her stomach, almost as if he was asking her permission.

Alice gave a jerky nod, but the paw stilled just above her waistline, waiting. Though, for what, she wasn’t sure. Then it dawned on her.

Merely having her nod wasn’t enough for the creature to accept her consent. He wanted to hear her _say_ that it was okay.

“Yes,” she told the beast, nodding once more, “Yes, I want this.”

With that, the creature slid his paw down between her thighs, finding her warm and wet for him as he slowly traced her lips with one clawed fingertip, being careful not to slice her delicate folds. Alice gasped, a moan spilling from her lips as she arched wantonly towards her furry lover’s paw.

But still, the creature merely skated his fingertips along the delicate lips between her thighs, teasing her with fleeting passes, until she finally demanded, “Touch me!”

That earned a snort from the creature, his breath fanning against her in a great puff of air as he rutted his hips against her, his cock sliding against the cleft of her ass and his fingers dipping down between her folds to finally tease over her slit. He was slow and careful, his touches frustratingly gentle as he explored her nether regions, trailing from the bottom of her slit, up to the top, where he paused for just a moment to swirl his fingertips over the bundle of nerves that was hidden there, only to skirt back down again to gather more of her steadily increasing desire to ease the way for his questing fingers.

Alice was sure she was going to go mad if the beast didn’t stop teasing her. She arched her hips in a blatant display of approval as he made another pass over her clit, causing her thighs to shudder slightly at the unfamiliar sensation it caused to course through her veins. It was as if each stroke of his fingers, every brush of the heel of his paw against her heated flesh, caused a sharp and electrifying response within her body, something akin to tension building steadily inside of her. And it didn’t take her long to realize that she’d had enough of his games.

“Enough!” she scolded, reaching down for his wrist to pull his hand away from her.

But, before she could grab it, the creature brought one long, clawed finger to her entrance and slowly slid it inside. Alice couldn’t describe the sound that escaped her then. The closest thing she could think of was a cat yowling as her hips arched sharply, driving the creature’s finger inside of her until she felt his fur-covered palm meet her lower lips.

“Yes!” she whined, tilting her head back and inadvertently exposing her throat to the beast in her bed as he found a slow, steady rhythm, fucking her with his finger and purring into her ear as he dragged that rough, feline tongue over her cheek.

It wasn’t long before she was rocking her hips of her own volition, arching first towards his touch and then back against his growing erection as he rutted against her ass.

“Yes! Yes, please!” she begged, “More!”

The creature huffed from behind her and, before she knew what he was doing, his hand had vanished from between her thighs, causing Alice to whine in both disappointment and disapproval. He used that hand to grasp her thigh, lifting it and bringing it back to rest on the creature’s own thigh. Alice’s brows furrowed at that. She didn’t understand the meaning of – Oh!

A sharp gasp escaped her as she felt the broad head of his cock – which, surprisingly enough, was not covered in fur like the rest of him – nudge against her entrance. The beast didn’t enter her though, simply arching his hips to prod at her instead as he leaned down and gently captured the nape of her neck in his gaping mouth, holding her firmly in place as her whole body grew rigid in fear. But, rather than snap her neck or sever her spinal column, the creature merely mouthed at her, gently biting at her tender flesh as he snapped his hips to poke her pussy with the large, bulbous head of his cock as his clawed hand held her thigh firmly in place.

She could feel him breathing down her neck, feel the intimidating girth of his fat head nudging at her unclaimed entrance, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Was she really willing to do this?

Her answer came a moment later when she felt the creature behind her grow still, his hand leaving her thigh to gently brush along her cheek in a soft, soothing display of affection. This creature had saved her life. This creature had sacrificed his own greater good to protect her. And, while he might not have been human, he had _certainly_ shown more chivalry and compassion than any of the men from her village ever had. And while she wasn’t certain what tomorrow would bring, or the day after that, what the creature _had_ offered her, was more than enough.

“Yes,” she told her beastly lover, “I want this.”

With that, the creature gripped her thigh with one clawed paw, his large palm and long fingers easily encircling the span of her thigh as he held her tight, and bucked his hips forward, driving the length of his impressive shaft inside of her. He sheathed himself in one quick, hard thrust, tearing a gasp from Alice even as he claimed her virginity. Alice felt the creature grow still then as a loud, strangled moan fought its way from her throat.

Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes as her thighs shook, her tight walls constricting around the sudden intrusion that was now buried within them. But, to her surprise, the beast removed his paw from her thigh and brought it up to brush away her tears, leaning over her to lap up the ones that followed with that rough, raspy tongue, and she realized that he was trying to comfort her. Such a strange beast, more human than most men she knew. And yet, capable of such savagery, as she had witnessed that afternoon.

“I’m… I’m fine,” she told him, “I just… It’s my first time.”

The creature nodded his large head, nuzzling against the shell of her ear before he laved his tongue along the sensitive skin there, causing her to gasp and shudder. When she had quieted, the creature slowly retracted his monstrous cock and she thought, briefly, that he was going to pull completely out.

But, just as she was opening her mouth to tell him to continue, he arched his hips once more, slowly driving his length back into her warm, wet depths and savoring the sensation of her tight walls wrapped around him, gripping him in a warm, welcoming embrace.

The creature growled, low in his throat, and slowly slid his hand up the length of Alice’s body until he could mold his big, furry paw over her breast. Alice moaned then, her back arching even as she felt the creature capture the nape of her neck in his gaping jaws again, his breath heating her neck and sending goosebumps rippling along her skin. But he never clamped down, choosing instead to bite down gently, holding her in place as he rutted against her, driving his cock into her until she felt his fur-covered hips meet the curve of her ass.

He snarled, but even she could tell that the sound was laced with pleasure, his massive paw squeezing and kneading at the mound of her breast, plucking and tugging at her nipple as he fucked her from behind. The sounds that escaped the beast sent shudders traveling down her spine, caused her to arch her breast further into his grasp and rock her ass back against him to drive his dick even further inside of her. And it wasn’t long before the creature was skimming his hand back down over her side and past her hip to grasp her thigh once more, this time lifting it up into the air as he angled his hips just so, allowing him to thrust ever deeper inside of her.

Alice’s toes curled, a gasp slipping past her parted lips and her fingers fisting in the sheets beneath her as the new angle caused the broad head of the creature’s cock to prod at a spot somewhere inside of her that sent fire coursing through her veins, a sharp jolt of pleasure shooting straight to her core and causing her to spasm around the creature’s length momentarily.

“Yes!” she cried, arching desperately back against the beast in her bed, “Yes, please! Again!”

And the creature was quick to comply, using his grip on her to achieve the leverage he needed to accomplish this goal.

“Yes!” she praised, “More!”

The beast snarled, latching his teeth onto her shoulder and flicking his hips harder, rutting against her with enough force that, this time, a loud _SLAP_ could be heard when his hips met hers.

After that, Alice was an unintelligible mesh of garbled moans and writhing hips and fingers that clawed desperately against the sheets as she took the creature’s frantic fucking quite enthusiastically.

But, much to her surprise, that tension that was building inside of her, the heat that was steadily gathering between her hips, only intensified and, before she knew it, she was bucking back to meet the creature’s frenzied thrusts. The telltale sounds of lovemaking filled the air as she mewled and whined, her cries growing increasingly louder and longer until she finally reached her peak, plunging headlong off of it and wailing into the night.

The creature let loose an unearthly growl from behind her, digging his fangs into her shoulder and fucking into her with fierce determination as he rode her through her climax, his claws digging into the tender flesh of her thigh and sending little drops of crimson trailing down her thigh. But Alice was lost to the world, her newly claimed pussy spasming around the creature’s monstrous cock, trying desperately to milk his own release from him.

But the creature apparently had other plans, choosing instead to pull his cock out of her and flip her onto her back, sliding down the mattress until he was positioned with his head between her widespread, still-shaking thighs.

Alice’s brows furrowed as she gazed down at the creature, seeing him bathed in glimmering moonlight that filtered in through the window above her headboard. She saw those amber eyes locked on her, his gaze so intense and penetrating that she wondered, for a fleeting moment, if he couldn’t see right through her.

Then, as if sensing her questioning gaze upon him, he dipped his head and revealed his intentions to her, sliding the length of that hot, raspy tongue along the length of her slit and causing Alice to arch her back and tip her head back against the pillow beneath her as her hands flew down to fist in his thick, soft pelt.

“Oh!” she cried, “Oh, _yes!”_

Any sounds she made after that were no longer syllables but, rather, jumbled garbles of moans, whines, and whimpers as the beast beneath her used his wicked tongue to build her back up again.

Alice was amazed at the things the beast could do with his mouth, curling his lips around the bundle of nerves that was hidden between her folds and flicking his tongue over it in quick succession, lapping and laving along her slit and nibbling at the tender flesh of her lips, even plunging that long, ridged tongue inside of her and drinking deeply from her. He snorted and snuffled against her, growling and grasping at her hips as he seemed to pull her closer and closer to his greedy mouth. Never had she imagined that such things were possible. Then, just when she thought that it could not possibly get any better, the beast began to fuck her with his feline tongue, snarling against her savagely as he basked in her taste, his nostrils flaring wildly to capture her heady scent.

Alice moaned and writhed on the bed, her hands moving of their own accord to grip her own hair in one hand and clutch tightly to his ruffled mane with the other. Her cries grew in both pitch and frequency and her hips bucked desperately against his face, nearly being driven to madness in her urgency to find her release.

“Please!” she warbled, “Beast, please!”

And, somehow, he knew just exactly what to do to bring her there, bringing his mouth up to wrap around her clit and lash his tongue over her in quick, frenzied jerks even as he brought one clawed paw up to delve two long fingers inside of her, prompting her into an earth-shattering orgasm that had her crying to the heavens and nearly seeing the stars.

As she lie panting, the creature eased his mouth away from her, pressing a single, tender kiss to the skin just above her hips before he pushed himself onto all fours and crawled up the length of the bed to perch himself beside her, his back pressed to the headboard. He reached out then, his large paws finding her hips and lifting her trembling form up and off of the bed to drape her over him, her thighs straddling his hips and her head lolling against his massive, furred chest.

It was then that she felt it, the massive, bulbous head of his cock bobbing against her stomach between them, begging for attention. And she knew that she couldn’t leave him like that, not after he had so selflessly brought her to orgasm not once but _twice,_ even while denying his own baser instincts.

So, stealing up what little energy she had left, Alice lifted her hips, reaching between them to take his cock firmly in hand and guide the thick head to her wet, waiting entrance. And, honestly, if she hadn’t already taken said cock inside of her, she wouldn’t have thought that it was even possible, considering the length and girth of the creature’s monstrous shaft.

Positioning it just so at her entrance, Alice slowly slid down on the beast’s cock, her head lolling back and her lips parting on a long, low moan as she used her hands to brace herself on his broad shoulders, her fingers sifting through his tawny pelt. The creature leaned forward to nuzzle at her throat, purring deeply and causing the vibrations to ripple from his body up into hers. He licked and sucked at her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat and catching whiffs of the lemon-scented soap that she had used to wash with.

She felt his large paws move then, one arm sliding up the length of her back to wrap his paw around her shoulder and the other grasping tightly to her thigh and pushing it even further apart from her other one so that he could penetrate her both deeper and harder. He pulled and tugged at her, using his grip on her to fuck himself with her soft, warm body. He growled, low in his throat, as he traced her rapidly thumping pulse, his teeth raking slightly against her delicate skin, and Alice whined, bucking faster against the beast beneath her.

Her hands moved across his shoulders, to his neck, and that was when she discovered it, the thick, leather collar that circled his neck.

Alice’s brows furrowed then. A collar? But… Surely, that meant that the creature belonged to someone. Her motions ceased entirely as she gazed down at the creature, but he simply shook his head. And Alice knew then that, somehow, things had ended badly, both for the creature and his previous owner. But she didn’t question it, finding instead that she simply didn’t care who the creature had belonged to before. Now he was hers. And she was his. And that was all that mattered.

But still, a striking sense of curiosity stole over her and she moved the fur of his ruffled mane aside to take a peek at the color, finding that it was a thick, black leather, emboldened with a shining, gold plaque that boasted the name “Ludo”.

“Ludo…” she whispered into the night, trying the name out and deciding that it did, in fact, suit the creature.

The effect that those two syllables had on the beast was both unexpected and quite enthusiastic, a snarl slipping past those thin, black lips and his paws gripping her tight as he rammed his hips up into hers, setting a quick, frantic pace as he rutted against her.

“Ludo,” Alice repeated, prompting a grunt out of the beast as he adjusted his pace so that she was practically bouncing on his dick, her breasts jiggling and her ass slapping loudly against his thighs as he fucked up into her, growling with every thrust of his powerful hips as he was seated once more within her tight walls.

“Ludo!” she cried, satisfied that she had now discovered that saying his name coaxed the desired response out of the creature beneath her, the creature that was currently buried balls deep within her, “Ludo!”

The creature caught her shoulder between his teeth, latching gently to her sensitive skin, and she felt the prickle of his fangs against her with each and every thrust the beast in her bed gave her. His claws sank into her tender flesh and his paws clutched at her tightly as he rammed himself inside of her tight walls over and over again.

“Ludo!” she chanted, “Ludo, please!”

Her walls began to quake, her thighs shaking and her breath sawing in and out of her as her bouncing grew frantic. The beast tumbled her beneath him, sending her sprawling onto her back on the tangled sheets beneath them as he bucked against her, his claws skating over her skin and causing her to shiver as they roamed down her sides to grasp her firmly by the hips and tug her into each and every one of his frenzied thrusts. He rutted against her, fucking her into a frenzy until she was able to do no more than scramble her hands over the sheets, searching for purchase to keep herself from sliding further down the bed, and gasp as she tipped her head back in ecstasy.

Soon, her walls were closing in around him, her body shuddering and her walls spasming as she neared her end. She reached it with a silent scream, the waves of pleasure crashing over her in a tidal wave of over-stimulated nerves and oxygen deprived lungs, and her pussy gripped the beast’s monstrous cock in a vice-like grip, seemingly trying to milk him for all he had.

And she succeeded, coaxing a thunderous roar from her beastly lover as he threw his head back and slammed his hips once, twice, three times into her before spilling his hot, sticky seed inside of her. He coated her walls with it, filling her to the brim and then spilling out of her to slowly ooze down the cleft of her ass and down onto his balls.

Alice gaped up at the beast with wide, green eyes as she struggled to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. Now, finally sated, the beast slumped against her, resting his massive head in the crook of her neck and snuffling at her loudly before voicing a contented grunt. And then he promptly fell asleep, covering her like a big, furry blanket and leaving her to wonder how the hell she was ever going to get him off of her.


End file.
